


What Not To Mock

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: fic_promptly challenge week (august 2014) [17]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Illnesses, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, Any, learning the hard way that bird flu is an actual thing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Not To Mock

**Author's Note:**

> For the current Challenge week at fic_promptly.

If there's anything that he's learned during on their time on Earth its not to mock things. Well anything that could potentially be dangerous at least.

Like innocents in distress, who aren't actually innocents.

Or actually in distress.

And now he's adding weird Earth diseases that are apparently named after birds to the list of things not to mock ever again. Also adding it to the list of stupidly named things.

Especially when the disease has knocked down his older bro, Tanya, and even Duke. Which leaves them down half their team strength in case their enemy attacks something.

It also means that they have to forfeit upcoming hockey games until their teammates recover which royally sucks.

But he'd really rather that the disease didn't take the life of the only family member that he has left as he tends to his older brother and places a cool cloth on his sweaty forehead.


End file.
